


Together

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sketches, awful photo, pen&paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: Just me, trying to drawn again after ages of inactivity.A little, cozy, fanart.A very awful photo.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Together

Black bic-pen on brownish square paper by [me](https://www.flickr.com/photos/leliwen/), su Flickr


End file.
